A coaxial electrical connector for cable adapter is an important part of RF technology. The coaxial electrical connector of the prior art largely consists of a connection terminal, an insulating core member and a shell, among which the connection terminal and the insulating core member function as critical components for stability of electrical connection. The stability of the connection between a coaxial cable core and a connector is mainly dependent on the structures of the connection terminal and the insulating core member themselves and their particular assembly structure with the cable. Therefore, the coaxial electrical connector of the prior art usually employs the connection terminal and the insulating core member of complex structures, wherein an interference contact with the cable core is made by mechanical crimp of the insulating core member and the connection terminal, thereby achieving electrical connection between the connection terminal and the cable core. However, the connection terminal and the insulating core member of complex structures would inevitably increase production cost, thus incurring a heavy burden of cost on the producers, because the coaxial electrical connector is a mass production part. Furthermore, the design of interference contact in the prior art is prone to poor contact due to the fact that conductive strands of the coaxial cable core tend to diverge, resulting in open circuit. Hence, a connection terminal, a coaxial electrical connector and a wiring structure thereof which could ensure the reliability of the electrical connection between the connection terminal and the cable core and meanwhile have simple structure and low cost are desired.